wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein: The New Order
Wolfenstein: The New Order is the ninth installment in the Wolfenstein series for Xbox 360, PS3, PC and next generation consoles. It was developed by MachineGames, and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the sequel to Wolfenstein, and utilizes id Software's proprietary game engine id Tech 5. It was originally set to be released June 4, 2013. However, it was pushed to May 20, 2014 worldwide. Unlike previous games, it does not have a multiplayer component.http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/05/09/no-multiplayer-for-wolfenstein-the-new-order IGN news Announcement :We are excited to bring a new chapter of Wolfenstein to gamers everywhere; As fans of the series, working on this game is an honor, and our team is driven to create an unforgettable action-adventure experience that will make FPS fans proud. Jens Matthies, creative director at MachineGames, Zenimax Online Press Release May 2013 The new game was first teased by the Bethesda Softworks twitter feed, before a trailer was exclusively released to GameSpot.com on May 8. Plot Europe, 1946. World War II rages across Europe. Where once the Allies pressed advantage, the Nazi forces have turned the tide in dramatic fashion behind the technologically advanced war machine of General Wilhelm Strasse -- Deathshead. When a final Allied assault on Deathshead's compound fails, the Allies’ greatest hope falls with it. Europe, 1960. The war is over. And the Nazis are triumphant victors. Using unrelenting force and brutal intimidation, the Nazis have brought even the most powerful nations to their knees. The Nazi regime now rules the globe (and Moon they colonized) with an iron fist. You are Captain B.J. Blazkowicz, the American War Hero. After emerging into this world of darkness, you must launch an impossible counter-offensive against the monstrous Nazi regime. Only you dare stand up against an unstoppable army of Nazi robots and hulking Super Soldiers. Only you can stop Deathshead. Only you can rewrite history.About The New Order Protagonists *B.J. Blazkowicz - Famed American hero and OSA agent. *Anya Oliwa - A nurse who helps B.J. escape from imprisonment and also leads the resistance movement. *Caroline Becker - Former Kreisau Circle, alive and part of the resistance against the Nazi dominion. *Probst Wyatt III - Appears to be a former war buddy of BJ. When captured by Deathshead, B.J. has a choice to allow Deathshead to dissect either Fergus or Probst, resulting in alternate timelines. *Fergus Reid - BJ's squad leader during the Siege on Deathshead's Castle. He is a scottish war veteran. He is calm and has a good sense of humor. * J (Wyatt's Timeline) - An american guitarrist who joins the resistance in Berlin. He has fled from America since the Nazi's invasion and finds the Kreisau Circle where the refugees. * Klaus Kreutz - A former Nazi agent who leaves the front lines in order to help Carlone Becker to fight back. The reason of his demise is that his wife and child were killed by the Gestapo. He is always taking care of Max Hass. * Max Hass - Pacifist who is found by Klaus when he was a baby. He has a head deformation, mentioning that he has brain damage. His personality is like a child, but he is an avid fighter when forced as well. * Bobby Bram - London resistance member who lost his wife during the London occupation by the Nazis.He is deeply depressed and helps B.J. to get into the fortified London Nautica with a car bomb. * Set Roth - Secret member of the Da'at Yichud group, who helps the resistance by creating technology advanced machines in order to fight back the Nazis. Also, creator of the "super concrete" which the Nazis built their structures. * Bombate - An African resistance member who helps the group to fight the Nazis. He participated in assaults in Africa against the Nazi army, but he was captured and sent to the labor camps. * Tekla (Fergus Timeline) - A female resistance member who is very concerned with equations and results, and is constantly thinking on results and reactions to problems. Not much is known about her past. Antagonists *Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse - General and scientist of the Nazis. He has been B.J.'s arch nemesis since the events in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. He was also in Wolfenstein 2009, where at the end he dug himself from the rubble of a castle. He's in charge of all the operations in Germania and the Nazi controlled world. He developed technologies far ahead of the time thanks to the Da'at Yichud tech that was stolen by the Nazis and started several ethical questionable programs to increase the strenght of their "superior people". *Frau Engel - League of German Girls leader. She is also in charge of a large labor camp where B.J. is sent after being captured. *Bubi - The "lovely companion" of Frau Engel. He used to be a very low grade student until he reached the necessary age to start working in a prison, where he met Frau Engel and start a love relationship. *Fredrick Keller - A Nazi officer who appears in the Polish aslylum the first time. Later in the game Blazkowicz kills him with a chainsaw during an interrogation. * The Knife - A sadistic nazi doctor who works in the labor camp, infamous for torturing anyone he chooses. References to older games *B.J. Blazkowicz in "The New Order" looks very similar to the 2D character from Wolfenstein 3D. This is due to MachineGames wanting B.J. to feel like the original, but with technology incorporated. * An 8-bit "Get Psyched!" flashes on to the screen right before the opening cutscene, which is a reference to Wolfenstein 3D. *At the beginning of the game B.J. has a 'dream' of another life where the war ended in 1945, and he was able to return home, get married, and have children. This is a reference to Julia Marie Peterson and the original post-war timeline. *The villain Deathshead ''returns: He was the head of the Übersoldat-project in Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' (which was destroyed by Blazkowicz) and B.J.'s enemy in Wolfenstein. ''He survived the zeppelin crash at the end of the game ''Wolfenstein (2009). *B.J. meets Strasse's creations again: Deathsheads Über and supersoldiers are part of the new nazi army. *Caroline Becker survived the fatal shot in Wolfenstein: In 1960 she is paralysed, but still fights for the resistance group. *The idea of nazi cyborgs is due to Wolfenstein 3D. *In all of the Wolfenstein games are castle levels: In Wolfenstein 3D ''and ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein ''B.J. escapes from the infamous Castle Wolfenstein, in ''Wolfenstein ''B.J. and the Kreisau Circle attack a nameless castle. ''The New Order ''starts with the assault on ''Deathshead's ''stronghold in 1946. *Collecting treasure items and discovering secrets are key features of the ''Wolfenstein ''games since ''Wolfenstein 3D. *''Wolfenstein: The New Order has a numeric health and armor system like ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein and does not use complete health regeneration like Wolfenstein, but a few hitpoints regenerate over time. The player needs to collect medipacks for restoring full health, and collect armor for a protection bonus. *Like in Quake III Arena ''it is possible to have more than 100 health points, but then they sink back to 100 over time. *There is a hidden ''Wolfenstein 3D ''level in ''The New Order. ''The easter egg can be found in a bed and is called Nightmare, it is in the second time you visit the Kreisau Circle HQ. It can be accessed any time as long as you don't progress on Chapter 5. *Deathshead's shouts "''Die Allied Schweinehund!" to B.J, which is a direct reference to Hitler's final encounter of Episode 3 in Wolfenstein 3D. * Mecha Deathshead is very similar to Mecha Hitler from Wolfenstein 3D ''and also uses four chainguns. Trivia *''The New Order is both a continuation (as it takes place after all previous installments) and a reboot of the series (as it features new situations, settings, and story within an alternate timeline.) *The teaser trailer features Jimi Hendrix's version of "All Along the Watchtower", which fits as this game takes place in an alternate version of the 1960's. *Unlike previous installments, The New Order gets rid of all paranormal elements and lean more to retro-futuristic themes and ancient super techonology (like Assassin's Creed's history) *Blazkowicz is older, featuring light-brown hair, which draws a reference to his classic look. His age is 49, which would make Blazkowicz 35 years old when he was incarcerated during in the World War 2 event in 1946. *Pre-ordering allowed access to a beta for Doom 4 as being the demo of the game. At the time, there are no more invitations to the beta program. *The second trailer for the game shows that the Nazis have accomplished many scientific advancements, such as the nuclear bomb and space travel. In the real timeline, the Nazi atomic bomb project was historically very far behind the American atomic bomb project, but the Nazis did have a lead in rocket technology, which the Americans were keen on recovering after WW2. *It is unknown whether Hitler is still alive during the events of the game. There was a vague letter found in-game where a magazine interviews him in 1946, and a guard that says "Heil Hitler" when you were stopped in the road. *According to the "Boom Boom" trailer, the Nazis blew up Mount Rushmore. *In The New Order ''the Nazis have reached the Moon, something they planned to do after the war. ** The Nazis made a Lunar base in 1951. *According to the Nowhere To Run trailer, the Nazis rig the World Cup by shooting enemy players instead of giving penalty points. *''The New Order's ''soundtrack contains german parodies of pop music. Labeled under the fictional ''Neumond Records, a music company in the alternate 1960s. *The designs for all the Nazi's superweapons were designed by Deathshead according to the schematics found in the secrets caches of the Da'at Yichud scattered all over the world. The group is influenced by Jewish culture, which is to be believed the source of the Da'at Yichud core of members. Reception Wolfenstein: The New Order received generally positive reviews from critics upon its release. Some call it decent while others call it "hardly a shining example of next-gen graphical potential." Videos Wolfenstein The New Order - Boom Boom Trailer|Boom Boom Trailer Wolfenstein The New Order - Announce Trailer|Announcement trailer Wolfenstein The New Order - E3 2013 Trailer|The Second Trailer of the game. Wolfenstein The New Order Gameplay Demo - IGN Live - E3 2013|Game-play Demo of the game in E3 2013. Wolfenstein Where Are All The Swastikas - TGS 2013|Wolfenstein Where Are All The Swastikas - TGS 2013 File:Wolfenstein The New Order - Nowhere To Run Trailer|Nowhere to Run Trailer File:Wolfenstein The New Order (VG) (2014) - Stealth Vs Mayhem trailer, PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One|Stealth vs. Mayhem Trailer File:Wolfenstein The New Order - House of the Rising Sun Trailer|House of the Rising Sun Trailer File:Wolfenstein The New Order - Wolfenstein 3D Easter Egg|Wolfenstein 3D Easter Egg File:IGN Plays Wolfenstein – The Base|The Base File:IGN Plays Wolfenstein - Escaping a POW Camp|Escaping a POW Camp Screenshots WTNO_Castle.png|Castle Screenshot. WtNO_CleaningMyCastle.png|Mounted Machine gun. WtNO_Creep.png|Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse WtNO_Tidalwave.png|A ground assault. RoW GodOfThunder wLegal.jpg|The Powered Armor enemy unit concept. RoW SuperDestructor wLegal.jpg|The Level designer Concept. RoW NauticaDrive wLegal.jpg|London Checkpoint RoW Hungry wLegal.jpg|Mech Hound RoW BigBoy wLegal.jpg|The BFG Effect Screenshot. RoW LaserRoom wLegal.jpg|Another Level design concept art. RoW BFFs wLegal.jpg|Nazi Robotic Super Soldier engaging on the resistance. RoW Charge wLegal.jpg|Massacre of the whole population. RoW Colors wLegal.jpg RoW Gunpoint wLegal.jpg|Frau Engel toying with B.J RoW StabbyStabby wLegal.jpg|Blazkowicz's favorite past-time. RoW LKW Final.jpg|Nazi Advanced Weapon 9456695004 562481d533 o.png|Deathshead in 1946 with an UberSoldat. 9456695004 6c3e570653 .jpg|UberSoldat being fired upon. 9456693406 7f516afc2b .png|Blazkowicz outside the Asylum. 9453911977 06c30f0bf2 k.jpg|The Asylum being purged. RoW_Armyofsteel.png|Army of Steel RoW_HelloThisIsDog.png|Hello this is dog Wolfenstein-The New Order Concept Art 05.jpg|60s Mech NewOrderHud.png|The HUD of "Wolfenstein: The New Order" 316 16.jpg|60s Ubersoldat 36962 2 4.jpg|Inside the U-Boat 316 22.jpg|1960s Kriegsmarine See also *''Wolfenstein 3D'' *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' *''Wolfenstein'' (2009) References External links *Wikipedia *TVTropes *MODDB fr:Wolfenstein: The New Order nl:Wolfenstein: The New Order pl:Wolfenstein: The New Order ru:Wolfenstein: The New Order es:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein series